1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus configured to control a state of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
As a technique related to a control apparatus for a vehicle, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-117435 discloses a technique of controlling a vehicle body attitude using a suspension control apparatus capable of changing a damping force.